Te Cambio De Asiento
by FraanchiMirandaKirkland
Summary: Craig se sienta lejos de Tweek, pero un cambio de lugar a la asuencia del profesor le hara declarar sus sentimientros tras su fria corteza. he tenido mejores sumarys, es mi primer creek. Kyman y Stenny tambien


¡Te Cambio de Asiento!... (One shoot ∼ Creek, Kyman, Stenny)

**N/A: Es mi primer fic Creek, espero que me haya quedado bien y haber podido captar las ideas y personalidades tanto del rubio como del pelinegro c:**

**Espero les guste, sin nada más que decir… les dejo mi One shoot !**

Era temprano por la mañana, las clases estaban por iniciar y ya estaban casi todos los chicos de tercer año de secundaria dentro del salón de clases, esperando el toque de la campana, el joven Tweek, estaba cansado, se había nuevamente desvelado vigilando que los Gnomos no se roben su ropa interior. Si no fuese por su sobredosis diaria de cafeína, seguramente no soportaría el hecho de un largo día sobre alterado para llevar tan pocas horas sin dormir.

A unos pocos metros, ubicado en la fila paralela a la que sentaba Tweek y al final de esta, le observaba un azabache chico de mirada fría y profunda, le llamaba la atención de como el joven a pesar de su cansancio corporal el cual le había notado al rubio después de tantos minutos de observación, a pesar de no demostrarlo debido a su hiperactividad provocado por la cafeína.

El timbre de inicio de las clases estaba por repiquetear, por lo que los chicos del salón fueron a sentarse. Tucker ya estaba harto de la rutina, ver al grupo de Marsh, justo delante de su pupitre, se sentaban el gordo, que peleaba constantemente con su compañero de banco, el judío. Tucker al sentarse detrás de Cartman y al rincón del salón, era uno de los pocos de la clase que sabía de lo de ellos, y es que se hartaba de oírles pelear, pero le asqueaba aun más cuando empezaban con sus idioteces cursis, junto al castaño obeso, se sentaba el pervertido de McCormick, el único del equipo marica que le agradaba, o por lo menos, que soportaba. Junto a Tweek, estaba sentado ese Hippie de Marsh, cuanto le odiaba, y el origen de ese odio, se debía justamente a que no podía soportar que aquel rubio sexy hiperactivo estuviese junto al idiota.

Ya estaban todos en sus asientos, y el profesor se había retrasado nuevamente, así que como siempre las chicas se intercambiaban de asientos entre ellas para los chismes y los temas de las chicas, como novios, artistas y la moda, pero esta vez Tucker tuvo la idea de hacer lo mismo que ellas, estaba harto de ver como Token y Clyde podían estar juntos, siendo que él no podía estar cerca del chico que realmente le gustaba, ya sabia que era correspondido por el chico, pero no había podido estar con el a solas, ya que cuando se juntaba con su grupo de amigos, Token y Clyde no se separaban de ellos.

Stan, era realmente estresante para Eric, ya que se ponía a cada instante que podía de pie para conversar con su compañero de banco, y aun era peor para el baladí de Tucker, ya que veía a Teeak solo en su pupitre y le corrían las ganas por ir a su lado, pero no, solo se quedaba ahí aburrido, levantándole el dedo medio al culo gordo mientras este le gritaba insultos para que "no ponga sus sucias y negras manos sobre el judío".

Ya se había hartado y asqueado, así que decidió sentarse junto al chico de camisa mal abotonada. No le importo lo que los otros pensaran, solo fue y se sentó en el puesto de Stanley, colocando nervioso, todavía más de lo que ya estaba el jovencito antes de notar la presencia del azabache.

-C-Craig, Gahh… Q ¿Q-que Haces A-aquí?

Pero Tucker no respondió palabra alguna, simplemente se quedó a su lado y silencioso, lo que hacia sentir una sobredosis de nervios al menor.

-Oh, Jesucristo, L-los aliens s-se apoderaron d-de tu puesto!

-No.

-¿ah, e-entonces?

-Me siento donde se me pega la gana.

-B-Bien, p-ero si llega el maestro, Y-y nos descubre q-que nos cambiamos, oh no, N-nos mataran.

-Lo único que hará ese gallina de Garrison es mandarme donde el consejero Mackey.

-P-Pero y siiiiih…y si…

En ese Preciso instante y sin importarle mucho el que dirán, estrecho fuertemente la mano del rubio, cuidando de no lastimarle y acercándose de a poco a su rostro, sintiendo la agitada respiración de un asustadizo y desesperado tweek, el cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse de sobremanera y cerrar sus ojos, temblando cada vez más y a la vez dejándose llevar por el instinto del Mayor. Tucker por su parte, jadeando pesadamente sobre el pequeño Tweek, poso sus labios sobre los de este, dejándose caer por su propio peso y besándole de una manera apasionada y muy desesperada, rozando sus labios y humedeciéndolos con el contacto del otro. Tweek dejó escapar un leve gemido, acción de la cual Craig aprovechó para introducir su lengua dentro de la húmeda y dulce cavidad bucal del de cabellos claros, sintiendo todo el interior de este y saboreando hasta el último y más anhelado rincón.

Por su parte las chicas que notaron a ambos, se revolucionaron y corrieron a hacerles miles y miles de preguntas, a lo que Craig les indico con su dedo medio y las mando al carajo, Tweek se sintió protegido por el brazo del mayor que le rodeaba, había encontrado a alguien que le calmaba más que el café… había encontrado a su amor.

Stanley se acercó a la feliz pareja, y se dirigió amablemente a Tucker.

-Hey amigo…

-No soy tu amigo, te odio.

-Solo vengo por mi cuaderno y me salgo.

-Tómalo y vete.

-Pero es mi puesto.

-Pero no mi problema.

Fue entonces cuando Marsh se percato del brazo que le rodeaba al rubio.

-Ah, veo que interrumpo algo, o no Tucker.

-Por que no te largas a chuparle las bolas al pobre?

Stan se ruborizó, porque de verdad que le gustaba Kenny, pero no obstante le respondió.

-Te hace mal sentarte detrás del Culón, ya hasta hablas como él.

-lárgate Marsh, ve a sentarte junto al judío y cierra el pico.

Stan tomó su cuaderno y antes de marcharse, Craig le había hecho la seña del dedo, pero Marsh no le tomó mayor importancia, ya que al sentarse al lado de Kyle, noto que este estaba un poco triste, más que nada nervioso. Su experiencia de súper mejor amigo y los años que llevaba conociéndole, le indicaron que algo no andaba bien, que estaba ocultando algo y que no hallaba la forma de decirlo.

Cartman por su parte, se burlaba para callado de los besos públicos que Craig y Tweek se estaban dando allá en la fila del lado, le hacía comentarios crueles, pervertidos y sarcásticos a Kenny, pero la verdad es que lo hacía por que era un completo idiota, un cobarde que no sabía como pedirle a Kyle de una vez por todas que fuese su novio. Kyle había salido antes con Stan, fueron novios tres semanas hasta que se enteraron de que Wendy era lesbiana y tenia relaciones con Bebe, lo que destrozo a Marsh y le hizo alejarse de Kyle, luego ambos acordaron quedar en un "just be friends", ya que lo que sentían el uno por el otro era solo una leve atracción y además… ¡eran como hermanos!, por lo que ambos se sentían extraños saliendo el uno con el otro, además que Stan amaba secretamente a Kenny, Claro está.

Tucker seguía relamiendo los labios del rubio, pero esta vez lo hacía más dulce y tiernamente, acostumbrándose a la suavidad del muchacho. Tweek se sentía un poco más calmado, pero a ratos se solía alterar nuevamente por temor a ser descubierto por alguna entidad del cuerpo docente del establecimiento educacional.

A lo lejos, Stan estrechaba la mano de Kyle, para trasmitirle confianza y pueda decir finalmente lo que le inquietaba, pero el más gordo volteo justo en ese instante para decirle a Stan que Kenny quería hablar a solas con el, cuando se encontró a los chicos de las manos, le dolió, pero actuó como si nada, por que después de todo, solo Kenny, Craig, Liane Cartman y la gata sabían de los encuentros amorosos que llevaban el chico de cabellos rojos con el de ojos color chocolate.

-Cartman- mencionó el pelirrojo- Justo le iba a contar a Stan.

-¿Qué cosa le ibas a decir tu a ese Hippie, que veo que le tomas la mano?

Kyle le lanzó una mirada tierna y a la vez asesina, con la Cual Eric se percato que le contaría al de ojos azules y cabellos negros lo de sus "touch and go", además que si pudo aconsejar a Kenny para que se le declare a Stan y de paso a Tucker para que vaya y bese al esquizofrénico Tweak… ¿Por qué no podía el ismo declarársele oficialmente a su chico?, si ya hasta habían dejado sus diferencias atrás.

-Stan, Kyle… Kinny, date vuelta!

-No jodas Gordo!

-Carajo, que ya no estoy gordo.

-No, por que tu grasa la se te fue al entrepiernas.

-Ya Idiota, que esto es enserio y necesito que también me coloques atención y respetes mi jodida autoridad.

-Que quieres ahora, Cartman- preguntó Stan soltando la mano de su amigo.  
-Bueno chicos, ya hace un tiempo, Kyle y yo estamos saliendo.

-Ky, dude… ¿eso es verdad?

-Si Stan, eso era lo que te quería hablar.

-Ya no me interrumpan, CARAJO!... Bueno, lo que les decía antes de que el Hippie abriera su boca, fue que, Con Kyle, estamos saliendo y bueno, yo de verdad que comencé a sentir cosas por Kahl, cosas que jamás había sentido antes, así que quería preguntarte Kyle… ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Las palabras de Eric se oyeron por todo el salón, incluso retumbaron en las paredes y dejaron a toda la clase en silencio y viéndole al grupito de cuatro amigos. Jamás se imaginaron que los chicos que desde pequeños fueron rivales, estuviesen llegando a esto.

-Y me decías marica a mi, saco de manteca.

-Oh, cállate tu Craig, que al menos no sollozo en las clases por declararme, tu si.

-Vete a la mierda, culón- Y señalando con su dedo del medio, le dio un dulce y tierno Beso a Tweek, seguido del ingreso de Mr. Garrison al salón de clases.

-lo siento mucho alumnos, pero me atrase debido a problemas judiciales y yo… Ejm, señores Tucker y compañía, no les diré nada por el hecho que ambos sean mariquitas, pero por favor les pido que no se besuqueen en mi clase o les suspendo.

Los chicos se separaron y Tweek se volvió loco, estaba demasiado nervioso, en el transcurso de lo poco que quedaba del primer bloque de clases, los chicos intentaron mantener distancia, Cartman y Stan se cambiaron de asiento sin que el maestro lo notase, por lo que ambos quedaron con quien querían estar, Kenny con pervertidos susurros le invito a una cita al chico de cabellos negros, mientras que Eric pasaba su brazo por la Cintura de Kyle, lo bueno era que estaba sentados al final, por lo que nadie atrás podía verles.

Finalizada la clase, el profesor tomo sus cosas y se retiro, al igual que el resto de los alumnos a excepción del grupo de Stan, de Craig y de Tweek. Los seis chicos se juntaron a platicar, cada uno con su respectiva pareja junto a si. Craig Beso la frente de su chico mientras que este con una taza de café en mano (anda saber uno de donde la sacó) temblaba nervioso y le daba su típico tic en el ojo, Kyle, abrazaba a su chico y no dejaban de besarse, hasta ser interrumpidos por cierto rubio pervertido.

-Y que dijo al final Kyle?

-D-de que? Preguntó nervioso tweek- D-de la invasión d-de los unicornios v-violadores?

-No Tweek, el único violador aquí soy yo, no es así Stan.

-Ah, cállate Pobre de mierda, que todavía no me responde si quiere serlo o no.

Eric, soltó a Kyle del abrazo, para tomarle de la mano, inclinarse un el suelo u pedirle formalmente.

-Kyle, te amo… ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

El pelirrojo derramo algunas lágrimas, y sonriendo dulcemente con su cara sonrojada, asintió con la cabeza y se tiró al suelo para abrazarle.

-Si, si quiero…, Yo también te amo, Eric.

El castaño se sintió feliz, ya que finalmente eran novios oficiales… y Finalmente su amado le llamaba por su nombre.

-Te felicito amigo-Le decía Stan, quien era abrazado por Kenny.

-Tweek… se que es muy pronto, pero me preguntaba, si tu quisieras ser mi… mi novio.

-S-si Craig…- y colocándose en puntitas, alcanzó los labios del mayor para besarle, Tweek se sentía bien con Craig, se sentía seguro, satisfecho feliz y lo amaba.

-bueno, todo termino bien, ¿no? … después de esto espero que con mi Stan logremos llegar a ser novios, ¿crees tú mi amor?

-Si Kenny, solo queda esperar.

Craig y Tweek salieron tomados de la mano, la verdad a diferencia del grupo de Stan, a Craig le valía madre el resto, solo le importaba ser feliz con su Tweek, y los demás que se jodan!

**FIN**

Bueno, queda agradecer a ustedes por leer esta Historia, espero oz haya gustado, cualquier duda, sugerencia amenaza de muerte o lo que sea, pueden decirme.  
En cuanto al Fic, bueno, no me quedo tan genial, a pesar de que es mi primer Creek y estoy experimentando, creo que hare mas de esta parejilla, ¿Qué opinan?.

También, es segunda vez que incluyo a Stenny en mis fics, y creo que esta vez no exagere tanto con el Kyman y hasta di una leve pincelada de Style y Bendy (o como sea que se llame Bebe x Wendy)

**Gracias por leer y recuerden… sus reviews son mi sueldo, hasta pronto.**


End file.
